This invention relates to a small press using a small pressing or cutting die assembly such as a die assembly for attaching terminals to lead wires under pressure, for cutting rods or electric wires, or for caulking rivets.
Heretofore, a handy and strong power transmitting means has not been available for a small pressing or cutting press.